Love Disease
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu. "Apakah cinta kita berakhir seperti ini? Apa tak ada lagi cinta untukku?" / "Mianhae, Kyunnie. Ini demi kebaikanmu." Read and Review please


**Title:** **Love Disease (****사랑이****죽는****병)**

**Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

**Pair: **Crack!WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Note : **Songfict dari lagu **Love Disease **(**사랑이****죽는****병****) **milik Super Junior. Ngomong-ngomong Eunkyo bener-bener terpesona(?) sama moments WonKyu setiap SS5, hehe.

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu."Apakah cinta kita berakhir seperti ini? Apa tak ada lagi cinta untukku?" / "Mianhae, Kyunnie. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Love Disease**_

_**사랑이**__**죽는**__**병**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

_Neon gweropge, nal ttaromyeonseo  
Gappeun sumeul mora shwieo  
Neol weropge, dugo tteonagagp inneun  
Motdwen nal kok jabeuryeo_

_넌__괴릅게__날__따라오면서__가쁜__숨을__물라쉬어__  
__널__외롭게__두고__떠나가고__있는__못된__날__꼭__잡으려__  
__**You followed me annoyingly, and took a deep breath**__**  
**__**Trying to catch me, who's leaving you alone**__**  
**_

"Wonnie-hyung tunggu!" seru seorang namja manis sambil terus berjalan cepat mengikuti seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang meninggalkannya.

"..." sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Wonnie itu tidak membalas dan terus berjalan. Seakan tidak ada yang mengikutinya ataupun berbicara dengannya.

"Aish! Jalannya cepat sekali." Rutuknya kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Kyuhyun lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti langkah -mengejar- Siwon.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun, namja manis yang mengejar tadi.

Tiba-tiba Siwon –sang namja tampan yang dikejar Kyuhyun- berhenti. Perhentiannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil menghampirinya hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hosh... Hosh... Ada apa denganmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"..." Diam. Seorang Choi Siwon hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kau memintaku untuk bertemu di depan gedung SM? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berjalan cepat saat aku datang menghampirimu?" sambungnya lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak pantang menyerah mengajak Siwon berbicara.

"Kyunnie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Siwon setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Mworago?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Mata bulatnya memandang sosok tinggi di depannya.

_Nan neoye, eokkaereul sege juigoseo, keun soriro marhaesseo urin,  
Kkeutnan georago_

_난__너의__어깨를__세게__쥐고서__큰__소리로__말했어__우리__끝난거라고__  
__**I grabbed your shoulders tightly and loudly said "We're through"**__**  
**_

Perlahan Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dari depan dengan erat. Lalu mengucapkan...

"Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, Cho Kyuhyun."

_**Deg**_

"M...mwo?"

Hati Kyuhyun sangat hancur mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut namja yang paling dicintainya itu.

Yah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial selama tiga tahun. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya. Hanya member Super Junior, Choi Jiwon –dongsaeng Siwon- dan Cho Ahra –noona Kyuhyun-.

"W...wae? Wae hyung?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan. Kini mata Kyuhyun telah berkaca-kaca. Jika dikedipkan, maka air mata akan mengalir dari mata indahnya menuju pipi chubbynya.

_Imi, ibyeoriran dogi, neo meoreuge eoneu teume,  
On (Gaseume)  
Peojyeotdago…_

_이미__이별이란__독이__너__모르게__어느틈에__가슴에__퍼졌다고__  
__**That the farewell poison has already, without you knowing, spread in my heart**__**  
**_

"A...ku... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Ra... rasa cintaku padamu sudah sepenuhnya lenyap dari hatiku. Ku harap kau menger...ti." Jelasnya sedikit terbata.

"Mwo? Haha. Jangan bercanda hyung! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" sentaknya sambil tertawa miris.

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa namjachingunya itu sedang melontarkan lelucon lucu padanya. Atau ingin mengerjainya saat ulang tahunnya? Ulang tahunnya masih lama, bukan? April mop juga sudah lewat.

"Aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak bercanda!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Selama ini namja tampan didepannya tidak pernah membentaknya. Selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bahkan tidak pernah memarahinya.

Namun tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, sosok yang membentaknya kini telah menangis dalam hati.

'_Mianhae Kyunnie-chagi. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu.' _Batin Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi itu berhasil berakting bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi. Berhasil berakting bahwa ia telah mencampakkan Kyuhyun. Berhasil berakting seakan ia namja yang jahat. Dan berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun akan membencinya setelah ini.

_Orae mannan, bollorireul han geotcheoreom  
Da tago jaeman nama  
Cheot neukkim jocha, heuritaejil mankeum  
Deo sseulmo eobge dwen geoya _

_오래__만나__불놀이를__한__것처럼__다__타고__재만__남아__  
__처음__느낌조차__흐릿해질__만큼__다__쓸모없게__된거야_

_**Everything has burned, and only ashes remain**__**  
**__**Like how even the first feelings have become faint**__**  
**__**Everything has become useless**__**  
**_

_Nan neoye, du soneul maju japgoseo, sseun misoro marhaesseo budi,  
"Haengbokarago"  
Naega, jugo gan sangcheoreul, kkok eorumanjyeo gamssa jul __Chajeurago…_

_난__너의__두__손을__마주__잡고서__쓴__미소로__말했어__부디__ "__행복하라고__"__  
__내가__주고__간__상처를__꼭__어루만져__감싸__줄__사람을__찾으라고_

_**Facing you and taking your hands, with a bitter smile, I said "Please, be happy"**__**  
**__**To find a person who will soothe and embrace the scars that I've left you**_

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan lirih.

"Kumohon mengertilah Kyuhyun." Balas Siwon dengan raut wajah datar.

"Hyung..." sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil –mantan- namjachingunya.

"..."

"Apakah tidak ada alasan lain?" tanyanya semakin lirih.

"Kau tahu kita ini publik figur, kan? Bagaimana nasib Super Junior, ELF, seluruh artis SM dan keluarga kita? Apa kau tidak memikirkan mereka? Mereka semua akan terkena imbas dari pertentangan dunia terhadap hubungan kita, Kyunnie." Jelas Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga namun entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Perlahan Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lekat.

"Haengbokharago, Kyunnie-ya. Temukan yeoja yang cantik, baik dan bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu diluar sana. Kau itu manis, ah maksudku tampan, baik dan berhak bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu nanti." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia tanpamu, Wonnie-hyung? Aku akan mati tanpamu. Kebahagiaanku adalah kau, Choi Siwon." Tolak Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mianhae Kyunnie-ya. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, tapi kita akan tetap dekat sebagai sahabat, teman, hyung-dongsaeng, ataupun rekan kerja. Aku pergi." Pamit Siwon. Sebelumnya ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Siwon hingga tubuh namja yang dicintainya tidak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menangis tersedu. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. Yang ia mau hanya Wonnie nya. Choi Siwon nya. Mengapa Siwon nya begitu tega padanya?

_Nae sarangi, seoseohi jugeoganeun byeong~  
Jogeum apeujman natgo shipeun mameun eobneun geol~  
Namgimeobshi, gieogi jiwojyeo beoryeo~  
Seoroga namiyeotdeon shiganeuro dwedoragaseo~  
Ijen shwigo shipeo_

_내__사랑이__서서히__죽어가는__병__  
__조금__아프지만__낫고__싶은__마음은__없는걸__  
__남김없이__기억이__지워져버려__  
__서로가__남이었던__시간으로__되돌아가서__  
__이젠__쉬고__싶어__  
__**The disease where my love is slowly dying**__**  
**__**It hurts a little, but I don't want to get better**__**  
**__**Every single memory is erasing**__**  
**__**Going back to the times when we were strangers,**__**  
**__**I want to rest now**_

Kini Siwon berada di kamar apartementnya. Ia terus memandangi foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang ia ambil tiga tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun membalas cintanya.

"_Ayo kita foto, hyung!"_

"_Mwo? Untuk apa Kyunnie chagi?"_

"_Untuk mengenang hari jadi kita. Kan kita sudah resmi berpacaran, jadi kita harus berfoto!"_

"_Apakah ada aturan seperti itu? Kau ada-ada saja."_

"_Ada! Aturan nomor 1013 tanggal 13 Oktober 2010. Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya."_

"_Aturan itu terdengar familiar. Itukan hari ini. Tanggal jadian kita, bukan?"_

"_Geurom. Ayo cepat sini! Tersenyum yang tampan ya, hyung!"_

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum miris. Dielusnya wajah Kyuhyun dalam foto dengan lembut. Perlahan pipinya mulai basah karena aur matanya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie chagi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar jahat. Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikanmu juga. Aku tidak mau dunia membencimu hanya karena aku." Gumamnya lirih.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan melupakanmu. Melupakan semua kenangan manis yang telah kita lewati. Mulai menganggapmu sebagai rekan kerja, bukan kekasih. Namun, bisakah aku mengungkapkan kalimat favoritmu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Siwon memeluk bantal berwarna baby blue pemberian Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 saat itu dengan erat. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di wajah tampannya.

"Saranghae, my babyKyunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

_Done~_

_My first WonKyu Fanfict. Selama ini Eunkyo Cuma baca FF WonKyu dan liat moments mereka aja. Belum pernah bikin fict tentang mereka. Dan untuk sekedar info, Eunkyo jadi WKS (WonKyu Shipper) mulai dari 2013. Jadi masih baru, hehe. Tapi HaeHyuk masih jadi favorite couple Eunkyo kok._

_Untuk yang minta sekuel FF 'Mianhae Hyung', mianhae Eunkyo niat nggak bikin sekuel. Tapi Eunkyo tetap bikin FF- FF lain kok. ^^/ _

_Sekali lagi Eunkyo kasih tahu, FF 'I Love My Family' udah update!_

_FF 'Call Me BEAutiful' , 'We Love Dance' masih dalam proses pembuatan._

_Sedangkan 'My Fell' masih tahap mengingat kembali. Soalnya berkas FF 'My Fell' ilang padahal udah end _T.T

Oke, sampai ketemu di Fanfict Eunkyo yang lain.

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
